


Демоны

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Демоны преследуют Саманту.





	

В темноте перешёптываются демоны, и Саманта слышит их злой довольный смех, от которого холодный пот катится по виску, а в уголках глаз скапливаются слёзы — ей очень страшно. Но твёрдые уверенные шаги, раздающиеся за дверью, отпугивают демонов, и те с яростным визгом разбегаются по углам или даже выпрыгивают из окна.

В комнату входит Джон.

Он выглядит обеспокоенным, но смотрит ласково и нежно целует кончики пальцев Саманты.

— Что такое, родная? — шёпотом спрашивает Джон, свободной рукой вытирая слезинки с лица сестры.

Но Саманта только прячет лицо на груди брата и тихо всхлипывает, не в силах забыть демонов с лицами мёртвых друзей.

— Тшш, я рядом с тобой, родная, всё в порядке.

Джон крепко прижимает Саманту к себе, гладит её по волосам и долго-долго говорит что-то утешительное, почти не вдумываясь в слова.

— Не бросай меня, — наконец бормочет Саманта, когда рыдания отступают. — Никогда не бросай меня, хорошо?

— Никогда, — кивает Джон и целует Саманту в лоб. — Спи, родная, я буду охранять твой сон.


End file.
